Village Store
The Village Store is a civic building that can be constructed by combining three scaffolds, and then placing them on the ground. Its appearance varies slightly from tribe to tribe, but they are all circular buildings split in two parts: one is used to store food, while the other stores wood (without it, the villagers leave their resources lying on the ground). It's also meant to inform a god of the needs of the village in form of desire flags. Helping a village with those needs is a good way to ensure their belief. Village Store's Desire Flags As said above, a village store has many flags used to indicate the needs of the people to the gods. Not heeding the call of the flags means an alignment drop towards evil, but only if it's getting out of hand. The most important ones are food and wood, but satisfying those completely will mean a desire for offspring and expansion respectively. Also helping them too much will create a Lazy Village. The flags can lower or rise according to how important these needs are at the moment. These flags are: Food: Symbol: Wheat Meaning: The villagers need more food. Decide wether to help them or to make one or more Disciple Farmer(s) or Fisherman/Fishermen. Wood: Symbol: Tree Meaning: The villagers need more wood. Decide wether to help them by getting wood or to make one or more Disciple Forester(s). Expansion: Symbol: Bricks Meaning: The Villagers need more homes. Decide to use more scaffolds or make more Disciple Craftsman/Craftsmen or Disciple Builder(s). Offspring: Symbol: Heart Meaning: The villagers want more children. Decide to make more Disciple Breeders and/or provide them with a Crèche. Civic Buildings: Symbol: A Building Meaning: Your village still doesn't have one (or all) of the following: Workshop, Crèche, Graveyard. The solution to the problem is the same as with Expansion (see above). Protection: Symbol: Shield Meaning: Someone (or something) is attacking the village. Decide to provide them as fast as possible with a (Physical) Shield. Mercy: Symbol: Praying Hands Meaning: A god (or his/her creature) is attacking his/her own village. Punish the creature's behavior or stop doing what you are doing (unless you want to)... The village store and the creature A creature can learn to use a village store by watching villagers stock or take food or wood from it. Attaching a good-aligned creature to one of the desire flags (or one with the fluffy leash of compassion) will cause them to satisfy that need to the best of their ability. For instance, if a creature is attached to the food desire flag, they may cast the food miracle if known or throw grain from the field or animals inside the village store. A creature who doesn't know how to help villagers with a particular desire flag, will try to help with another desire shown at another flag. Village Store.JPG|A Native American village store celtic store.jpg|A Celtic village store greek store.jpg|A Greek village store norse store.jpg|A Norse village store egypt store.jpg|An Egyptian village store tibet store.jpg|A Tibetan village store jap store.jpg|A Japanese village store aztec store.jpg|An Aztec village store Category:Buildings